1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, particularly for exercising the neck and facial muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been invented which assist in providing exercise for neck muscles. Some of these devices also provide some benefit for the facial muscles. None have been developed which provide the versatility, customized fit, safety and sturdy construction of the present invention.